The Stolen Amulet
by snheetah
Summary: The king and queen leave on a diplomatic relations so Sofia, James, and Amber have the kingdom to themselves. After Amber's tea party gets ruined, Sofia loses her precious amulet and it falls into the hands of someone whom she trusted. Now that the amulet is gone, havoc will be unleashed upon the kingdom. Can the princess put everything back in order before her parents get back?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Sofia the First**

**Hey everyone! So this is going to be a Sofia fanfiction that involves a couple of Disney characters appearing, so I don't know if I should put this in the crossover section or not. If you guys feel it should be, please let me know.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The bright morning sun rose and shined over the kingdom of Enchancia. A little princess by the name of Sofia yawned as she lifted herself from her bed and rubbed her eyes to wear off the sleep. She stretched her arms and lifted herself from the bed and walked over to the window. She pulled the drapes away and allowed the warm sun rays to fill into her room. "Good morning Princess," a familiar voice said behind her that always made her smile. Sofia turned around and looked at her friend Clover, a gray rabbit.

"Good morning to you too Clover," Sofia greeted him and petted him on the head, "it's such a beautiful morning today."

Clover hopped over to a pool of sunlight and allowed the warmth of the sun to sink into his fur. "Oh yes," he agreed, "a wonderful day to just soak in the sun right."

"Absolutely," Sofia agreed, "good thing that it's the weekend though. It would be a shame to just stay inside on such a wonderful day." Before she left her room, she went into her closet and changed into her lavender princess gown and her sparkling tiara. "Right after I have breakfast, we will go and play outside all day long," she said to Clover as she picked him up.

"Can't wait. I will be outside," Clover said as she set him to the ground and followed her out of the room.

Sofia walked over to the banquet hall where she noticed her family sitting at the table while their breakfast was being served. "Good morning everyone," she greeted them with a bright smile as she sat down to the table.

"Good morning to you too Sofia," her mother, Miranda, smiled warmly at her daughter, "someone woke up happy today."

Sofia gave her mother a smile in return. "It's such a beautiful day, I am going to spend it outside," she told her parents.

"And I am going to take Rex on a long walk," her stepbrother, Prince James, spoke up.

"While you two are enjoying your lovely nature walks, I will be in the castle having tea with Princess Hildegard and Princess Clio," Sofia stepsister, Princess Amber, said as she elegantly forked some food in her mouth.

Sofia's eyes brightened when she thought of an idea for Amber. "Why don't you have your tea party outside?" she suggested, "it's a nice day."

"We shall see," Amber told her, "we princesses prefer to have our tea party inside."

Sofia gave her stepsister a playful shrug and started to eat her food. She suddenly looked up when her stepfather, King Roland II, cleared his throat. "We have an announcement to make," he said to the table as his children looked up at him, "your mother and I will be leaving the castle for a couple of days. This is due to diplomatic purposes and we have to meet with some kings and queens."

Amber, Sofia, and James were surprised to hear about this. "How long will you be gone?" Amber asked them.

"It's only for a couple of days," Roland assured his daughter, "but it should not take such a long time."

"In the meantime, we have left Baileywick in charge while we are gone," Miranda told the children. She was not worried at all about leaving the children alone but it was better to have someone looking over at them in case something happened. Nevertheless, she trusted that her children would behave during their departure.

James was already formulating ideas in his mind while they were alone in the castle, but then again, Baileywick and everyone else would be watching them. _Well _he thought _that limits my fun time in the castle_.

After finishing their breakfast, the king and queen left the banquet hall and retreated into their chamber where they packed their clothing to get ready to leave. In the meantime, James, Amber, and Sofia, along with Baileywick waited outside of the castle to bid their goodbyes to the king and queen. "This is going to be great," James said to his sisters, "a couple of days without mom and dad."

"Be that as it may," Amber said as she was fanning herself with her red colored fan, "we still have limitations."

"Aww, stop spoiling the fun Amber," James told his sister.

Sofia only giggled her step siblings' tiff. She felt that it was going to be very fun without their parents watching over them but she knew that didn't mean that they could so whatever they wanted. Sofia wondered that since their parents were leaving them alone, that meant that they trusted them to behave maturely and not take advantage of the situation. She looked up when her parents walked over to them to bid their goodbyes.

Miranda knelt to her daughter and kissed her on the cheek. "I will see you in a couple of days alright sweetie," she smiled at Sofia and kissed her on the other cheek.

Sofia wrapped her arms around her mother's neck and hugged her tightly. "Have a good time mom," she said and she gave her mother a kiss on the cheek as well. Then she turned her attention to her stepfather and hugged him and gave him a goodbye kiss on the cheek.

After bidding their goodbyes, the king and queen walked over to the coach that was carried by two white horses with large wings. Roland helped his wife into the coach and before getting inside, he turned around and looked at his children. "We will write to you as much as we can," he told them and jumped into the coach. "Have a great time," he called and him and Miranda wave their hands to their children and Baileywick.

Then, the horses began to run and took off into the sky. Sofia watched as the coach disappeared into the thickness of the clouds until it could not be seen anymore. "Well children," Baileywick's voice got her attention as she turned around and looked at him, "what are your plans for today?"

"I am going to walk Rex as much as I can on a day like this," James told him.

"I will be waiting for Hildegard and Clio to arrive," Amber told Baileywick, "we will have the tea party out in the garden."

"I thought you said you wanted to have the tea party inside," Sofia reminded her.

Amber gave her stepsister a slight shrug with her shoulder. "A princess has the right to change her mind right?" Amber asked as she closed her red fan and looked at Sofia. "After all, it is a beautiful day outside. Have the maids set the tea party out in the garden Baileywick," Amber told him and with that, she turned on her heel and walked inside the castle.

"Of course," Baileywick nodded his head at her, "what about you Princess Sofia?"

"I will be outside with James," Sofia told him.

"Alright then, sounds like a plan," Baileywick said, "I have some things to attend to at the castle but I trust that you two will be fine."

"Of course," Sofia assured him, "thanks."

With one last nod, Baileywick turned on his heel and walked back to the castle. Once he was gone, Sofia saw James returning with his dog Rex. "So where do you want to go?" Sofia asked when her stepbrother approached her.

"I was just going to walk Rex and then play fetch with him, wanna join?" James asked her and Rex let out a bark.

"Sounds like fun," Sofia told him. "I will be right back," she said as she ran over to the backside of the kingdom and found Clover with Whatnaught, Mia, and Robin. "Hey guys," she greeted them. Clover, Whatnaught, Mia, and Robin greeted the princess and scampered over to her. "I am going to stay with James and Rex, do you guys want to come?"

"Sure," Colver said, "as long as James keeps that dog on a leash."

Sofia giggled and said, "I'm sure he will, come on guys," she said and the animals followed her to where James and Rex were. When she appeared with them, Rex got excited and wagged his tail to show his excitement.

"Whoa boy," James said as kept a tight hold on Rex's leash, "let's walking," he said and gave his dog's leash a pull and walked around the kingdom.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Sofia the First**

* * *

Amber made her way into the castle and walked down the halls when she arrived to the kitchen. Once she made her entrance, every chef stopped doing their regular duties and walked over to Amber. "How can we help you Princess Amber?" the chef of the kitchen asked her.

"Well," Amber spoke as she tapped her chin with her finger, "I changed my mind about having the tea party inside. I would like to have it outside."

"Where exactly do you wish to have your tea party?" one of the female chefs asked her.

"At the garden," Amber told her, "I would like a fancy looking table, three chairs with the most comfortable pillows that you can find, and roses! Oh we must have roses as a decoration!" the young princess exclaimed as she clapped her hands together. "And I want the best cakes and pastries you can make."

"As you wish Princess Amber," the chef nodded with a smile. He knew that it was going to be a lot of work attending to Princess Amber. It always was! If she was not happy about something, he always shook at what the king, queen, or even Baileywick had to say, but nevertheless he always tried his best to make both Amber, Sofia, and James happy with their demands.

Amber gave him a bright smile and walked out of the kitchen. _Oh this is going to be the best tea party ever_! she mentally exclaimed. Ever since she had attended one of Hildegard's tea parties, she had wanted to host one on her own. All she hoped for was that the tea party went well and that no one was going to spoil it for her. The again, the garden where she planned to host the event was very beautiful and quiet and she knew that there would be no interruptions. Since everything was going as she planned, she walked outside of the castle and into the sunlight. Into the distance, she noticed Sofia and James, as well as their animal companions walking together.

Ever since Sofia had gotten here, things had been quite different. At first, the two sisters had not gotten along very well and when Amber though about it now, she felt guilty for not accepting Sofia from the start. Ever since her mother had passed away, Amber did not want to have another mother. When her father announced that he was going to get married to someone that made his shoes for him, Amber thought that she was going to faint. She did not want to have a mother as a commoner! She did not want another mother at all. Her first thoughts on having another mother was how her and James were going to be treated. Was she going to mean and cruel just like all stepmothers were? However, after seeing what a wonderful woman Miranda was, Amber began to accept her as her stepmother as well as Sofia as her stepsister. But deep down, no matter how much Amber loved both Miranda and Sofia, no one was to replace her own mother. Just thinking about her mother bought tears to her eyes, but she quickly batted her eyelashes to avoid them from falling.

She looked up to the sky when she heard a sound of a horse's whinnies. Two flying golden carriages flew down to the steps of the castle and Amber smiled when she saw her friends, Hildegard and Cleo, getting out of the carriage. "We will be home shortly after one hour," Hildegard told the carriage man as he gave her a nod in response.

"Hello ladies," Amber greeted her two best friends as she approached them. They greeted her in return and Hildegard asked, "so where is the tea party?"

"I am sure that it is all set up now," Amber told her, "we will be having it out in the garden on this glorious day. Follow me," she said and she led her friends to the garden. Once they walked there, Amber was amazed at how quickly the servants had set up the place and how quickly the pastries had been baked. In her point of view, the setting for the tea party looked absolutely beautiful. There were pots of roses set to each different section of the garden and a swan that was made entirely of roses and placed as the table setting. The table cloth was white and soft and her favorite china cups and plates had been set around the table.

"Wow Amber," Cleo cooed when she notched the beautiful table setting, "this place looks wonderful."

Amber couldn't agree more, "I know," she said with a smile, "now lets sit down and enjoy the tea party." The three young girls took their seats around the table and each one pour a generous amount of tea into their cups.

Cleo took the liberty into taking a small tart and elegantly eating it while commenting on how good it tasted. Hildegard drank her hot tea as slowly as she could while the girls gossiped about the events that had taken place during the school week. On some occasions, the girls laughed with one another and their laughter echoed across the kingdom.

From the tower of the kingdom, a black raven named Wormwood had his head tucked behind his wing as he was snoozing. He let out a frightened caw when he heard a high pitched laugh. Angrily, he flew over to window sill and scowled at the three young princesses who were enjoying their tea party. If they understood him, he would have liked to fly down to them and tell them to be quiet. He looked over at the window and took the liberty to close the window himself. His claws grabbed the knob of the window and he tried his best to pull it as best as he could, but he was just not strong enough to pull it.

_Why must I hear a high-pitched giggles of three young girls when I am trying to rest _he miserably thought as Amber, Cleo, and Hildegard continued to laugh at the topic that they were talking about. Now was the moment when he wished that his master, who had gone out to take care of some errands, was here to shut the window. He didn't even understand why the window was left open in the first place?

He cringed once more when he heard Amber's laughter. "No," heard her say and he turned to look down at the young princess, "I cannot believe she did that."

"I know," Cleo agreed as to what Hildegard was telling them, "it is very embarrassing."

Hildegard only nodded in agreement. Her eyes suddenly turned to the left when she heard a rustling in the bushes and noticed James walking over to their tea party with Rex, Sofia, two birds, a squirrel and a rabbit. "Hi Hildegard, hi Cleo," Sofia greeted the two princesses. Hildegard gave her a small wave and Cleo smiled at her.

_Oh great _Amber mentally face palmed when she saw them. Knowing Rex, she knew that her tea party was going to be ruined. "James," she said and looked at her brother, "can you go and walk your dog somewhere else?"

"I tried to steer him away from here," James told her, "but this has always been his favorite place. You know he likes it here Amber."

"Yes but I am having _my _tea party here," Amber spread out her arms to signify what she was talking out.

Sofia felt that her step siblings were going to get into one of their famous tiffs once more. "James, maybe we should find a different place to go to," she told him, "maybe its best not to interrupt their tea party."

James's hands clutched onto Rex's leash as he tried to pull him away from one of the rose bushes. "Rex no," he said to the dog, "come boy, let's go somewhere else." However, Rex's mind said otherwise. He was more interested in the bright red color of the roses. His nose sniffed the flowers and his tail wagged back and forth to show his excitement. He leaped in the air and ran over to Princess Cleo, dragging James along with him. Cleo giggled as she patted Rex of the head.

Amber noticed and felt that Rex was getting excited. She knew that this was not going to end well. "James just take Rex somewhere else," she ordered, "I don't want him to ruin my tea party!"

"Can't you see that I am trying my best to pull him away from here," James said, "come on Rex don't make this any harder than it is."

Suddenly, a yellow butterfly flew past James and landed onto Rex's nose. Rex looked at the yellow butterfly and his tail began to wag in excitement. He leaped in the air, which caused the butterfly to remove itself from the dog's nose and fly away. The collar broke loose and Rex was free to chase after the butterfly. He leaped on top of the table where the tea was set, causing Amber to let out a shriek of horror.

"Oh my dress!" Hildegard screamed when the tea that she was drinking spilled all over her blue dress.

"Now it's my dress!" Cleo whined when one of the desserts landed on her lap.

The butterfly hovered over the table and Rex jumped around the table as if the butterfly was playing with him. He barked in excitement and continued to chase after the butterfly as it flew and over to James. "Oh no," James said she Rex leaped on top of him and plummeted him to the ground. The butterfly hovered over James for a mere few seconds and then flew over to Sofia. Sofia was lucky enough to get away from the butterfly before Rex had the chance to throw her to the ground as well.

"That's it," Hildegard said, "I am going home," she pushed her chair away from the table and walked away.

"Me too," Cleo agreed as she did the same and followed Hildegard.

Before the two princesses knew it, the butterfly flew past them and Rex chased after it. The dog slammed himself against Hildegard, who slammed against Cleo, who slammed against Sofia that happened to be standing just behind them. Cleo reached out toward Sofia to support herself from falling to the ground, but instead, her hand grabbed her amulet.

When the princesses fell to the ground, the amulet broke away from Sofia's neck and landed a couple of feet away from them. "Ohh," Hildegard angrily scowled as she looked at her dirty dress, "I just had this washed."

"Me too," Cleo said as she got up from the ground, "now I have to ask for this dress to be washed again."

Sofia rubbed her head as she picked herself off the ground. She rubbed her hand against her neck when she felt it beginning to sear. She gasped when she felt that her amulet was not around her neck. "My amulet," she exclaimed, "where is it?"

Cleo's hands made their way to her mouth when she noticed the red a red line that had formed around Sofia's neck. "I am so sorry Sofia," she apologized to the princess, "I didn't mean to-" she was interrupted by Hildegard's response to Amber's tea party.

"When a host another tea party, let us know that there will be dog's there," she said to her friend and she walked away from Amber, "come on Cleo, let's go home," she said as she wove her arm with Cleo's and the two princesses walked away from James, Sofia, and Amber.

Once they were gone, Amber angrily slammed her fists onto the table and scowled at James. "How could you do this James?" she yelled which scared both James and Sofia. The both of them turned around and looked at her. "I told you that I was going to have a tea party out here!"

"I cannot control what Rex wants," James told her, "I tried to pull him away but you know how he is."

"Why couldn't you just walk him somewhere else and away from the garden?" Amber walked over to him and stood a good couple of inches away from his face.

"Um guys," Sofia jumped into their conversation, "I don't think it's best to make a big deal out of this."

"It _is _a big deal Sofia!" Amber put her hands on her head, "I had been planning this tea party for a long time now and look at what happens. My brother waltzes in her with his dog and ruins everything!"

The two siblings began to bicker back and forth with one another, causing an irritated Wormwood to turn around and look at what was going on. Then, something shiny caught his eyes that was snuggled within the grass blades. He flew down from the windows and made himself as invisible as he could from the children. He hopped over to the shimmering object and when he got over to it, he almost let out a surprised caw! It was the amulet. The Amulet of Avalor that his master had always tried to get from the princess but was never successful.

Without wasting one moment, Wormwood scooped the amulet into his beak and flew back to the tower of the kingdom, where he waited for his master to return.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Sofia the First**

* * *

"My amulet has got to be here somewhere," Sofia mumbled as she pushed the grass blades out of the way to expose the amulet. Everywhere she searched, the amulet was nowhere to be seen. "This is not good," she said in a worried tone of voice as she got up from the ground. She turned around and noticed James and Amber coming her way. She had sent them on a search to find her amulet as well. "Any luck?" she asked them.

"No," James and Amber shook their heads. "What's is so important about this amulet anyway?" James asked her, "I mean I know that dad gave it to you but why are you so worried about it being lost?"

Sofia wished he hadn't asked her such a question. This amulet had magical powers, powers that gave her the ability to speak to animals, powers that allowed other princesses to come out and help her whenever she was in need. Only once she had been cursed from her amulet and she swore never to take such pride in anything again. "It's just that," she began and looked straight at James and Amber, "when dad gave it me, I promised him never to take it off."

"But you didn't take it off," Amber slowly shook her head, "Cleo accidentally yanked it from your neck."

"But that's not important Amber," Sofia gently told her, "I need to find the necklace before mom and dad get back. I don't want to break my promise to dad. We have to search the garden some more. It has to be here," she said as she, Amber, and James continued to search for the amulet.

* * *

Up in the tower, Wormwood patiently waited for his master to return. He kept the amulet secured in his beak and gently clenched onto it as if the amulet had the ability to fly away from his possession. He wondered if the young prince and princesses had witnessed him flying down and snatching Sofia's jewelry. Then again if they did, they would be in the tower this very moment trying to get it from him.

Just then, Wormwood looked up at the door and saw the door handle descend as someone walked into the room. It was none other than his master, Cedric the Sorcerer, and he had arrived with a cumbersome box that held various ingredients that Wormwood assumed he was going to use in a potion. He set the box next to a cauldron that had been boiling before Cedric had left. Wormwood was thankful that none of the contents had erupted and made a mess all over the room.

"See Wormy," Cedric turned and looked at his raven, "I told you that there was nothing to worry to about having the cauldron boiling. I assured you that adding a dragon's tail requires a long time for it to-oh Merlin's beard is that what I think it is!" the sorcerer halted his speaking as he looked at the Amulet of Avalor that was dangling from his pet's beak.

Wormwood slightly lifted his head in the air and gave his master a satisfied smirk. "How-how on the Earth did you manage to get this from her?" Cedric reached the palms of his hand towards the raven as he dropped it in his hands. Wormwood only let out a caw, in hope to have a conversation with his master but to his demise, his master did not have the ability to understand him. _That is odd _the raven thought. If Sofia had the ability to understand her pets, why couldn't Cedric comprehend him.

"This is the greatest thing that has ever happened," Cedric awed as he held onto the amulet in a firm grip. "Oh Wormy this is wonderful!" he shouted at the raven, "in a matter of minutes, this kingdom is going to be ours and I will be more powerful for anyone to stop me. But first, I have to make sure that this is the real amulet."

Wormwood mentally rolled his eyes. He wanted his master to just get on with his diabolical plan to take over Enchancia. He looked and saw Cedric lowering the amulet into the boiling cauldron and leaving it in there for a mere couple of seconds. When he pulled it out, the amulet was unscathed. "It is," he heard Cedric say and saw him quickly running up to his stock shelf where he kept various ingredients to brew in the cauldron. The raven flapped over and placed his feet on the lip of the cauldron and watched his master perform his work.

"First things first," Cedric said as he held the Book of Spells in his hand, "a drop of poison apple juice," he said as he tipped a flask that contained red liquid inside and into the pot.

Wormwood slightly turned his head to look at the chapter of the book that Cedric was reading. His eyes widened when he noticed that he was reading the wrong chapter. That was not the appropriate potion that he was supposed to dip the amulet in. He flapped his wings and cawed at his master but all he got was a, "don't bother me Wormy, can't you see that I am trying to take over the kingdom."

"A drop of snake venom," he said and allowed a drop of green liquid to fall into the cauldron, "toenail clipped from a gnome," he added those into the cauldron as Wormwood watched in worry as to what he was doing. He flapped his wings towards the book and landed on top of it to get his attention. "What now Wormy?" Cedric looked at his raven with a glare, "I have to add dragon drool right after the gnome's toenails. Be patient, I am almost finished."

He knew that it was no use but it was a waste of time to brew the wrong thing. Even he knew well enough that what Cedric was brewing was not going to properly work. "And lastly," he heard him say, "butterfly wings." That was the end of it and a green hue appeared from the cauldron. Cedric whipped out his wand and circled it around the cauldron as the color got greener and greener.

Wormwood flew far away from the bright light and hid behind a stack of books to avoid being hit. This was a spell that his master was performing and he did not want to be touched by it.

After brewing the potion, Cedric yelled, "potionem perago!" and the green light swept all over the room, covering both Cedric and Wormwood. Once the green hue had disappeared, Wormwood craned his neck from behind the stack of books and looked as Cedric dipped the Amulet of Avalor into the cauldron and let it swim there for a couple of seconds. Then, he pulled it out and the amulet was covered in a dark green color as a green hue took over the whole jewel.

"We finally did it Wormwood," Cedric said as he placed the amulet over his neck, "this amulet will give me the power to get a hold of the throne and Enchancia!" he laughed as the jewel began to shine a deep green color. "By the powers rested in this jewel, I command the throne of King Roland II in my possession!" he clenched onto the jewel and squeezed it.

Wormwood threw his wing over his eyes to block the green light from entering his eyes. As the light began to dim he had hoped to see something different in Cedric but there was no throne, nor a crow that had appeared. However, there was a woman in the room.

A woman with a devious look on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Sofia the First**

* * *

When the green hue around the amulet dimmed, Cedric bought the jewel closer to his face and squinted at it. "Hmm," he said, "that is peculiar. Why didn't it work?" he asked as he gave the amulet a tiny poke.

Wormwood let out a loud caw and flapped his wings towards Cedric. He floated midair and continued to caw. "Ooh what?!" Cedric snapped at the raven who nudged his head towards the woman that was in the back of Cedric's room. Cedric whipped around until he came face to face with the mysterious woman. He looked at her up and down and studied the features that she beheld.

She was slightly taller, almost the height of Queen Miranda, and she beheld a golden crown on her head. There was a serene look upon her face but it made Cedric feel uneasy. Her eyes were a striking green color that Cedric thought were staring straight into his soul, the lips the color of a blood rose, and she bore a purple gown with a golden rope tied around her waist, a dark flowing cloak, and a balaclava that covered her dark hair and neck. In addition to that, a black raven was perched upon her shoulder.

"W-who are you?" Cedric finally broke the silence between them.

The woman gave him a smirk and folded her arms across her chest. "I am the Queen, the fairest in the land," she answered his question. To her curiosity, her green eyes searched across the room. The last thing she remembered was falling off a cliff and then seeing nothing but darkness. What was she doing here and why was she even alive? "And who might you be?" she asked as she studied him from head to toe, "some sort of wizard?"

"A sorcerer to be exact," Cedric told her as he waved his wand in the air, "did you just come from this amulet?" he asked as he held the necklace up for her to see.

The Queen squinted at the amulet. _So that is where I came from? _she thought _I was asked to come here for some sort of reason, but what? _"Did you by any chance wish for my appearance?" she asked Cedric.

Cedric shook his head, "of course not," he replied, "I simply asked it for something more powerful and important to me. Where are you from?" he turned his attention that the woman who called herself The Queen.

"I was the queen of a faraway land," she answered him.

"Was?" Cedric raised an eyebrow, "why, whatever happened?"

The Queen lightly chuckled when he asked that question. It had happened a long time ago and now that she was resurrected into her own beautiful self, she felt that it had happened just yesterday. "Tell me Cedric," she turned and looked at the sorcerer in the face, "what was the powerful object that you asked for?"

"Ah that is for me to know only," Cedric told her with a sneaky smile on his face.

However, the Queen was no fool. She was inside a sorcerer's lair with a raven perched on his shoulder. She threw her clock over her shoulder and walked across the room until she approached the window. Her eyes scanned the land that she was in and her lips titled into a smile. _I am inside a kingdom _she thought. "I assume by the powerful object that you stated, you are wishing to take over the throne," she told him but Cedric did not answer her, "however, someone is in your way. Do you wish to get rid of them."

_Should I possibly trust this mysterious queen into helping me achieve my dream? _Cedric contemplated. Then again, once he finished his plan, he was going to make sure that this woman went back into this amulet and never came out again. He looked up at the Queen and gave her a smile. "What is one way to get rid of someone?"

The Queen gave him a smile as she threw her arms in the air and slowly waved her palms as if she was rubbing an invisible wall. A pool of green light began to shine above them as animated images from the past began to play. "For me, personally," the Queen turned her eyes and looked at Cedric, "I was supposed to be the fairest in the land. That opportunity was taken away from me by that little one," her slender fingers pointed to a fourteen year old girl whose hair was black as ebony, lips as red as a rose, and skin as white as snow.

"How did you achieve your plan?" Cedric asked her.

"Wise question," the Queen said as she waved her hand over the images and changed it to a different scene, "my first plan was to have the hunter murder her but that plan was foiled. However," she threw her cloak above her head, causing the raven that was perched on her shoulder and float in midair, and turned into an old woman. Both Cedric and Wormwood grimaced when they saw her do that sort of change. She reached into the dark sleeve of her robe and pulled out a red apple, "I gave her this delicious poisonous apple." When she said this, the fourteen year old princess had taken a bite of her apple, "where she went into eternal sleep!" the old woman crowed when a limp hand appeared.

Cedric stared at her in shock. So what this Queen, or rather old woman, really meant was to kill the royal family so they would not get in the way. The sorcerer felt that he did not even have the heart to hurt them, let alone kill them. Feeling a bit intimidated he said in a slightly pitched voice, "well, thank you for your time. Time to go back," he said as he held the amulet in front of the Queen but as a result, the amulet began to shine brightly. Cedric threw his arm over his eyes and once the light dimmed, another woman had taken her place next to the Queen.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Sofia the First**

**Hey guys, since there will be mentions of other characters in here, I don't know if it should go to the crossover section since it's a Sofia the First story. If anyone feels it should, please let me know. Thank you.**

* * *

Cedric's eyes bounced over to the woman that stood next to the queen. She was quite old in her looks but she seemed to have taken great care of herself. Her hair was of the color gray and she wore a long red gown with a broach settled on the front of her dress as well as a large green ring on her finger. She was just as confused as the queen to be here in this unknown place. "What is this place?" the old woman demanded.

Cedric's eyes moved over to Wormwood as the two stared at one another. "What is the matter with this amulet?" Cedric muttered as he gave the amulet another poke with his finger. "It is supposed to be giving me control of the kingdom. Not this!" he emphasized by flinging his arm towards the two women.

Wormwood rolled his eyes and flew over to the Book of Spells that was open to the exact page where Cedric performed the spell. He let out a loud caw to get Cedric's attention who finally turned around and looked at him. "What are you crowing about?" he approached his raven and looked at the page where Wormwood was pecking. He gasped. That was not the correct spell to gain control of the kingdom. It was the spell to release all evil that was trapped in the amulet! He looked over at the two women that had appeared and panicking, he tried to figure out a way to lock them into the amulet.

"No, no, no, no, no," he frantically flipped through the pages to find a counter spell. "This cannot be happening," he panicked when he could not find a spell to send them back into the amulet. Before he could react, the amulet began to shine as a couple of figures materialized before him. "No, no, no, no, no!" he yelled at the amulet as if it could comprehend him.

A woman that bore a green pigment upon her skin, a dark robe, and horns upon her head appeared. Cedric jumped back when he saw her as if he came in contact with the devil. "Who are you?" he blurted out the moment he saw her.

"I am mistress of all evil," she laughed maliciously.

"You're not kidding," Cedric said and backed over to a wall. "You are?"

"Maleficent," the woman answered him, "and what am I doing here?"

Before Cedric had the chance to answer her, a woman with dark brown hair, a white dress, and eyes that were of the color violet, which Cedric found it quite odd for a young woman to have. _And she is a villainess how? _he thought once he looked at her. Next to the woman, a very muscular man whose outfit consisted of a red tunic, black pants, yellow gloves, and boots. Behind him, he had a sack of bow and arrows.

"Gaston at your service," the man introduced himself, "the best hunter and a handsome one might I add."

"Pleasure," Cedric sarcastically greeted him before the amulet light again.

The next villain to take it's place into his tower was a man with a very slender figure with a long dark cape hanging from his shoulders. He bore a dark headdress with a pointed red feather, red-bell shaped sleeves, and a long black robe. On his right hand, he gripped onto a cobra shaped staff and a parrot that was perched on his shoulder.

_Great _Cedric thought _another sorcerer. _He noticed the look of confusion on the villain's face but when he saw his features changing, Cedric knew that he was going to have trouble real soon. His thought came too soon when a man with a gray pale face, a very dark and evil look upon his face, and dark hair appeared next to the villain with the red parrot. Cedric was scared out of his skin when he saw him. "And who are you two?" he asked the two villains that had appeared.

"I was once the sultan's royal vizier," the one with the red parrot answered him, "Jafar."

"And you?" Cedric turned his eyes to the one that had appeared.

"Shan Yu," he answered in a deep voice that sent chills down Cedric's spine as another villains appeared in front of them.

This one was tall and slender with dark skin, dark hair and mustache, and had a black top hat, that had a skull and cross bones, on his head. "Dr. Facilier and I got friend on the other side," he said as he played with the stack of cards that were in the palm of his hands.

Cedric mentally hit his head with his hand. Thus far, there were eight villains that had appeared. How many were there left? His question was answered when another villain materialized in front of them. She was a beautiful woman with a slender figure, black curly hair, pale skin, and gray eyes. "And you are?"

"Mother Gothel," she introduced herself before taking a good look at one of her hands. It looked young and there was not a hint of wrinkles on it. "And I am young again," she said ecstatically.

"Very nice," Cedric dismissively answered her, "please, please, please, please let this be the last one!" he spoke to the amulet but it did just the opposite making Cedric let out a defeated whine. Next to Mother Gothel, a muscular man with long dark hair and mustache and wore a fur skin around his body appeared. "No weapons allowed," Cedric told him when he noticed that he held onto two axes.

At Cedric's demand, he held the two axes above his head, scaring Cedric. "This better be the last one!" he yelled at the amulet but according to the jewel, it had a mind of its own. At the moment, Cedric wished he had checked the spell that he was making before these villains had appeared. Next to the man with the axes, another one appeared. This one had auburn hair, feckless upon his face, and green eyes and wore a gray winter coat which Cedric found particularly odd. Judging by the way he was standing, Cedric assumed he was from a royal family. "Let me guess," he said to him, "are you some sort of prince?"

"Prince Hans of the Southern Isles," he gave Cedric a small bow. "What am I doing here?" he said and looked around the room, "is this some sort of..." he moved his wrist in the air to find a better word, "sorcerer's tower?"

"This is my _lair," _Cedric emphasized the word, "and might I add, I am going to send you all back where you came from."

"What is the point of brining us here in the first place?" the old woman with the gray hair asked.

"You are?" Cedric asked, forgetting that he had not asked her.

"Lady Tremaine," she answered.

"It was all a mistake," Cedric told them, "so in you go," he held the amulet in front of them but none of them returned back. However, the amulet shined another bright green color. "I thought that was the last one," Cedric snapped at the jewel.

The villains gave one another a confused look before looking back at Cedric. "Is he alright upstairs?" Dr. Facilier asked the other as he pointed to the side of his head with his index finger.

"I've seen worse," Gaston answered him.

"You do that once again and I will fly you over to Everburn," he told the amulet. He looked up when he heard on of the villains let out a 'whoa.' "What?" he asked and noticed that it was Hans who had said that. Cedric turned around and saw that it was a young woman with fair skin, black and white hair, rosy lips, blue eyes, and a black princess gown. He noticed her eyes falling upon him and her lips titling into a smile.

"And you are?" he asked her.

"I am sure you have heard of me before," the woman spoke, "before I erased your memory."

"If you erased my memory, which I don't remember, how am I supposed to remember you?" Cedric asked her but he noticed that her attention was not directed towards him, but to the amulet that was dangling in his grip.

The woman lightly chuckled as a black butterfly appeared at the palm of her hand. She gave the butterfly a lift as it fluttered towards Cedric. "Get away," Cedric flung his hand in the air to stop the butterfly from coming near him. The butterfly managed to dodge his hand and take the amulet from his hand.

"Come to Ivy," the princess said as the amulet was dropped into her hand. "At last," she held onto the amulet, "I am free from that dreadful prison and here once again."

"Bring that back," Cedric approached her with his hand in front of him.

"I don't think so," Princess Ivy flung the amulet to the side, "with this amulet in my possession, no one can send me back to that awful prison where I was in for ten terrible years."

"This is not what I wanted," Cedric said, "I wanted to take over the kingdom."

"Too bad," Princess Ivy taunted him, "because I have the amulet and with this amulet, it will give _me _the power to take over."

"You?" Lady Tremaine sneered at the young princess, "not before I have it," she approached the young princess, "so hand it over."

"I don't think so," Princess Ivy held the amulet away from her.

"Iago," Jafar said to his parrot who flapped his wings over to the amulet. His talons clung onto the necklace and pulled it away from Ivy's grip. Iago flew back to Jafar and dropped the amulet in his hand. "The one who shall have this amulet is me," he said to the villains in the room, "I cannot bear to go back to that dreadful, cramped lamp."

"Who doesn't?" Mother Gothel said, "but some of us wish life rather than facing death once more. Hence, that amulet belongs to me."

"Don't toy with me," Jafar said as he held his cobra shaped staff in front of her.

Mother Gothel raised an eyebrow and pushed his staff away from her presence. "Your little staff does not frighten me," she said to him.

Ivy tapped her chin with her finger, contemplating an idea. When one came to her mind, her lips titled into a smile. "I have a plan," she spoke to them and all the villains turned their attention on her. She opened the palms of both her hands and two gargantuan dragonflies appeared. She gave them a lift and they flew over to the villains, releasing a white glitter upon them. Jafar lost his grip on the amulet as it fell onto the floor. She walked over to Jafar that was knelt to the group and picked up the necklace. "That ought to keep all of your busy for a while," she said to them.

"No!" Cedric shouted and she turned to look at him.

"Oh looks like one of my dragonflies missed you," she said as she summoned another dragonfly to fly towards him. Before Cedric reacted, Wormwood flew in front of his master and let the dragonfly temporarily erase his own memory. Once he was hit with the dragonfly, Wormwood collapsed to the ground. "Wormy?" Cedric knelt over to his pet.

Just then, Ivy had picked up Jafar's staff. "Ooh, this is heavy," she said and held the staff in front of Cedric. "I am going to make sure that you do not interfere."

"Only the staff replies to its master," Jafar, whose memory came back, said as he got up from the ground and took he staff out of her hands and held it in front of Cedric. "How about I put you in a nice little hourglass, just like I did with that little shrew." A bright light escaped from the mouth of the snake's mouth and hit Cedric. A big hourglass landed in front of the villains with Cedric trapped inside.

"You let me out of here at once!" Cedric hit his hand against the glass. He felt a rush of sand falling upon his head and he moved away from the middle of where the sand was falling as possible.

"Sorry no can do, my hour of taking over this kingdom has just begun," Jafar said.

"Your hour?" Gaston said to the sorcerer, "no one would want a king looking like..._that. _They would want a young, sinfully handsome looking one," he said and ran a hand over his dark hair.

"That is pathetic," the Queen who had managed to transform herself into her young self again said to Gaston, "you are not the fairest in the land, for I am."

Wormwood shook his head as he lifted himself from the ground. He noticed that his master was trapped within the hourglass and looked at the villains. Ivy was still hanging onto the necklace and as quid as a bullet, Wormwood's beak clamped onto the necklace. "Hey!" Ivy gasped and scowled at the raven.

"Wormy!" Cedric yelled at his raven, "give the amulet back to Princess Sofia. Only that can undo the spell."

Even though Wormwood hated it, he was going to do what his master told him. "Iago get him!" Jafar yelled at his parrot. The Queen and Maleficent allowed their pet birds to surround Wormwood as well.

"Bring that back you little chimney sweep!" Iago yelled as he flapped his wings towards Wormwood.

"You too my little darlings," Ivy summoned a swarm of butterflies to fly towards Wormwood.

Wormwood halted in midair and allowed Iago, the Queen's crow, and Diablo (Maleficent's bird) along with Ivy's butterflies to fly towards him. "Got'cha!" Iago crowed as he blocked one of Wormwood's escape routes, while the crow and Diablo blocked his right and front. As the butterflies closed in upon them, Wormwood flew a bit higher in midair and the butterflies took the opportunity it erasing the memories of Iago, Diablo, and the crow. Now that he had the chance, Wormwood flew out of the tower in search for Princess Sofia.

"Ugh," Princess Ivy clenched her teeth, "forget about the amulet. The throne will be mine!" she yelled and ran out of the tower.

"Not until we find it first," Jafar followed after her. Once the villains were out of the room, Hans placed his hand on the doorknob and looked at Cedric with a smirk on his face.

"She is quite the charmer," he said before he shut the door.


End file.
